


The Mute Star

by CuteCake78



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherly Trines, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Comedy, Dream and Memory exploration, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mild Horror, Mute Starscream, Muteness, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCake78/pseuds/CuteCake78
Summary: It was only supposed to be a quick mission. It was only supposed to be a quick mission.One minute Starscream was darting around the sky, raining pain to the Autobots. Next he finds himself being dragged to the cold ground by steel beams.Pain came, a scream shattered the silence, and then darkness.Awakening to the harsh medbay lights and pain racing through his entire system was nothing new. But the emptiness in his throat made his spark sink.Who knew that something as simple as silence could scare even the fearsome Second-in-Command?Chapter 1 has been edited. Now to work on Chapter 3
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Where is my voice?

Soft rhythmic beeping from the spark monitor sang throughout the med bay, wires from the machine slinked underneath the thermo-sheets to Starscream’s spark chamber. His vitals kept a steady pace, never dipping below.

Starscream laid upon the medical berth with the thermo-sheets up to his shoulders and his helm onto a soft foam pillow. His optics were shut, his chest rose and fell with every vent, welding scars littered his scuffed and fading frame, and a prominent “X” shaped mark was on his throat.

His optic ridges knitted as the once numb frame was ignited with aching pain. Bleary optics came online as distant and muffled murmurs broke the silence.

He was greeted to a blurry purple ceiling with blobs of green and purple hovering over him. They kept on exchanging glances and mumbling; one waved his servo over his optics. Starscream bared his fangs as the servo got dangerously close.

It recoiled and the blobs looked behind them as if asking for permission from someone. They soon turn to face the uneasy Seeker.

Dread pooled in his spark as one of the blobs grabbed something long and shiny.

It was a syringe with bright purple liquid.

Starscream tried everything he could to get away from the approaching servos, but only succeeded in making his wings twitch a bit. They held him down, and a pair of servos grabbed his helm and forced it to rest on the side. He could feel them searching through his neck cables and one grabbing his main energon line.

His optics darted from one blurry object to another, his chest began to heave as the syringe approached his main line. He winced at the pinprick of the needle and went stock still.

Starscream sent out a silent prayer to Primus that he would survive whatever his captors had planned for him as the liquid entered the line.

They removed the needle and in just a few seconds, Starscream felt a sharp, twisting pain in his chest. It was like someone punched through his armor and was hellbent on crushing every sensitive internal wiring.

Starscream threw his head back in agony, the pain of tearing out a bloodcurdling scream.

But no sound escaped his throat.

He tried to thrash out of the blobs’ grip, but they held him down. His spark thundered against his cockpit; bubbling panic mixed in with the dread.

He offline his optics, bracing for whatever his captors had planned for him.

“Star… Scream!”

His wings perked up at his name being called, but he could not pinpoint whose voice it was. It brought about a familiar feeling, like hearing a stern yet caring sibling.

“Starscream… Please!”

His wings twitched at a second voice; this voice brought feelings of annoyance yet underlying care. His thrashing soon came to a tremble.

“Starscream! I order you to reboot this instant!”

He froze completely at the third voice, the servos on his helm were gone. He online his optics and looked up to where the third voice came from.

He saw three fuzzy shapes, one blue and one black figure with wings and a tall light gray blob with a gun on the servo. Seeing the figures caused something to click in his processor, he offline his optics and shook his helm. He online them again and could see the figures much more clearly.

Standing in front of him was Megatron with a scowl, right beside him were a worried Thundercracker and Skywarp. He took a good look around the place, realizing he was in the Decepticon emergency room.

From all the strung-out equipment and tools on the tables and floors, it must have been a dire operation. He looked up to what used to be the green and purple blobs. Standing over him were the Constructicons, all of them were tense and observed his every move. They were still holding down Starscream, but their grip slackened as time went on.

Starscream furrowed his optic ridges and flicked one of his wings in annoyance.

“Starscream is back, sir.” said Hook. “Though I don’t know if he is truly back, there might be some… complications.”

Starscream nearly did a double take at Hook’s words.

_Wait, what do you-_

As the words tumbled out of his lips, he realized that no sound was uttered. The Constructicons removed their servos from him, watching as Starscream sat up and nursed his throat. He tried to speak once more, but nothing came out. His wings began to tremble as he looked at everyone in the room.

 _What did you do?!_ thought Starscream. _Where’s my voice?!_

Megatron couldn’t help but laugh at Starscream’s horror.

“Well, well, looks like I don’t have to punish you after all Starscream. This new condition of yours is doing all the work for me.” said Megatron.

Starscream raised an optic ridge at Megatron, his wings hanging low.

“Don’t play a fool around me!” said Megatron. “It’s your fault we are in this predicament.”

Starscream looked at Megatron as if he grew a second head. Hook raised a digit at Megatron.

“Lord Megatron remember about the complications I mentioned?” asked Hook.

“Yes, yes. What about them?” asked Megatron.

“Well, this is one of them. Starscream is still suffering from that blow to the helm so he might have forgotten some things.”

Starscream’s servos shot to his helm and felt around the grooves to find a hastily welded spot. He winced as sharp pain ignited from the touch, pulling his servos away. He swallowed and looked up at them.

“Is that so?” asked Megatron, eyeing Starscream.

The trembling seeker shrank under his gaze. He shot a pleading look to his worried trinemates, but a large shadow dwarfed him. He slowly looked up to see Megatron looming over him, a devious grin plastered across his face.

“I think you would like to hear more of your diagnosis, Starscream.” said Megatron, grabbing his shoulders. “It would be a rather, eye opening experience as the humans say.”

Starscream swallowed as Hook took out a datapad from his subspace.

“Well, Starscream. You had a rather nasty accident, it’s honestly a real miracle that you survived.” said Hook. “We tried our best to save everything but, just as we mentioned before there are some complications.”

He showed the datapad to Starscream which detailed his schematics. The screen detailed his entire frame with problems, from weakened hydraulics in core areas, damaged motors, and damages to his processor. Starscream grimaced as Hook took the pad away.

“At the moment, we only got enough parts to restore you to working order.” said Hook. “We’re waiting on Shockwave to send the rest.”

Hook looked up towards Megatron as if he were asking for permission. Megatron nodded, the smile never leaving.

Hook fished out a gnarled machine part from his subspace. It barely looked like anything remotely recognizable from fried wires jutting out in random places, circuitry nearly burnt to a crisp and bent in odd places, and a casing so twisted it looked like it was crushed under an avalanche.

“Starscream, do you know what this is?” asked Megatron.

Starscream shook his head.

“That pathetic excuse for a machine part, used to be your vocal components.” said Megatron. “The very thing that allows you to talk.”

Starscream felt as if the world just shattered before him, he touched his throat and swallowed. Hook picked up one of the parts and held the brittle piece to Starscream’s optics.

“We had no choice but to take it out,” said Hook. “We were worried that one of the pieces would fall into your ventilation.”

He sets the piece back into the pile.

“So, you might be mute for the time being until we can either rebuild it or replace it entirely.” said Hook. “Though if we do a full replacement, you might end up with a different voice.”

“Why can’t you build a new one with Screamer’s original voice?” asked Skywarp.

“Well, when you’re dealing with something as delicate and sophisticated as vocal components, there are parts that are irreplaceable.” said Hook. “Such as pronunciation, how certain vowels are spoken, and even down to dialect.”

“Oh…” said Skywarp, looking at Starscream.

“But as long as we got all the parts here and they are salvageable.” said Hook. "I can rebuild it!"

Skywarp cheered while Thundercracker pursed his lips. Megatron released Starscream’s shoulders and patted the Seeker’s back.

“Isn’t this wonderful Starscream?” Megatron asked. “You might actually get to talk again.”

He leaned down to Starscream’s audio.

“But I implore you to remember what you have forgotten. This was a mission that you alone know of and accepted.” whispered Megatron. “If you do not remember it soon and fix it, your very life hangs in the balance.”

Starscream quickly nodded and got another pat on the back from Megatron.

“Good, now then, you can go back to your little room with your trinemates since you appear to be operational.” said Megatron, heading towards the door. “But you are not exempt from your duties as Second-In-Command.”

Megatron soon left the med bay and as if by magic, the suffocating tension was gone. Everyone relaxed a bit while Starscream flopped back onto the berth.

“Well, now that we know it can be fixed. Hook, can you start on his vocal components repairs right away?” asked Thundercracker.

“Yeah, I was planning on doing that anyway.” said Hook. “I don’t think I want to risk an impatient Starscream coming in with his null rays.”

Skywarp picked up his younger trinemate as if he was a sparkling.

“Got it! Come on TC!” said Skywarp.

He grabbed the blue Seeker’s arm and teleported right into Starscream’s quarters.

The room had a large berth with high end thermo-sheets and foam pillows, various schemes and blueprints taped onto the walls, a desk covered in data pads were to the right of the berth, and a grand mirror with various weapons next to it.

Skywarp placed Starscream down onto the berth and squished his face.

“Now you stay there, and don’t move.” He said. “I’ll be getting more pillows for my favorite little bro!”

He released Starscream and in a flash of purple light, he was gone. Starscream stared at the ground where Skywarp stood, then looked up at the exasperated Thundercracker.

“Skywarp, he… He didn’t take the news of your condition well. It got so bad that we had to restrain him from barging in during your operation.” said Thundercracker.

Starscream knitted his optic ridges as Thundercracker took a seat onto the berth. He watched as Thundercracker nursed his helm.

“I’ll even admit, I was worried you might end up in the Well of the AllSparks.” said Thundercracker. “But I had to remember that this is you we are talking about. You’ve cheated death more times than I can count.”

Starscream puffed out his chest and fanned out his wings. Thundercracker rolled his optics.

“You can’t keep pushing your luck, you’ll end up in a situation you might not be able to escape from.” said Thundercracker.

A smug grin stretched across Starscream’s face, absentmindedly scratching his chin. Thundercracker furrowed his optic ridges but broke out into a chuckle.

“You sure do know how to get on my nerves.” said Thundercracker, patting his shoulder. “But just remember, that no matter what happens we still care about you and will do anything to help.”

Starscream covered his mouth and looked away, trying to hide the creeping smile. Thundercracker let out a soft chuckle but soon a flash of purple light grabbed their attention.

Skywarp appeared right before them with more foam pillows than a bot would ever need. The pile’s shadow dwarfed his trinemates.

“Hey! Thought you might need something to relax on since you’re hurt! So… I brought you pillows!” said Skywarp.

He dumped the foam pillows onto Starscream, burying the red and white Seeker. Thundercracker jumped out of the berth and looked between Skywarp and the now buried Starscream.

“Do you think he needs more?” asked Skywarp.

“Warp! Where did you get all these?” asked Thundercracker.

“Oh, found them. But I think he might need thermo-sheets.”

“Thermo-sheets? Skywarp we need to dig him out!”

Thundercracker began to dig through the pillows, trying to find a semblance of Starscream. Skywarp joined in, the two flinging pillows away from the massive pile.

Eventually, Starscream poked his head out from the pile and took a deep breath. He shot a glare at Skywarp.

“Oh thank goodness.” said Thundercracker.

“Hey, TC, do you think he might catch me?” asked Skywarp, backing away.

“No.” 

“Really?”

“But I can! Come here!”

Skywarp shrieked as he ran out of Starscream’s quarters with Thundercracker giving chase. Starscream shook his helm at the sight with a smirk. He dug himself out of the pile of foam pillows and adjusted them to a comfortable little nest. He snuggled into the foam pillow nest with a sigh.

He tried to offline his optics, but recharge would not come.

Breems dragged on and on, until Starscream online his optics to the purple ceiling.

 _Looks like I won’t be getting any recharge._ thought Starscream.

He drummed his digits against a pillow and knitted his optic ridges.

 _But what exactly happened to me? This kind of damage must have been from something powerful._ thought Starscream. _Powerful enough for emergency repairs and shatter my vocal components._

He touched his throat, feeling a numbing hollow feeling.

_No matter, I can just pull through my memory banks and see what happened. I’m sure what Hook said was referring to the non-important memories._

He offline his optics and searched his databanks for yesterday’s data. An error message popped up in his HUD detailing that “File was not found”.

With a shrug, he searched for the day before. The same error message appeared on his HUD, “File was not found”.

He searched through last week’s data, the same message popped up, “Files were not found”.

He searched through each day and week, receiving the same message over and over. His intakes stalled at a dreadful idea of losing his memory entirely.

Starscream finally vented after he was finally able to retrieve a memory from one month ago. The memory detailed him taking a break from his work and reading some scientific articles such as ocean currents and weather-related phenomenon.

But that did little to stop the gnawing feeling in his spark.

He searched through week prior of the memory and found more data. But nothing in the older memories detailed his current predicament. He still had his voice, he was pristine and free of damages.

But no mission to speak of. 

_Okay, okay, stay calm. You forgot an entire month that not only holds the secret to what happened to you but also the mission that will determine if you can live for another day. And you’re mute, weakened, and probably can’t fly… This is fine! Absolutely fine!_

Starscream grabbed one of the foam pillows and hugged it against his cockpit.

_I am going to need a miracle._


	2. Adjustment

Thoughts buzzed around Starscream's processor like turbo bees, he pressed his helm deeper into the foam pillow nest.

 _What else have I forgotten? Did I create a super weapon that only I have the codes for?_ he thought. _Or what if I made some back-alley deal that is overdue now?_

He grimaced, curling up into a ball and crushing the pillow against his cockpit.

_Or worse, Megatron implanted some sort of behavior control protocol into me, and he's waiting to re-activate it!_

He heard his door slid open, his intakes hitching. He cautiously sat up and saw a blue mech with a cannon on his shoulder, a white face mask, and a cold glare. His wings fell to his back as panic began to bubble.

_Scratch that! He hired an assassin!_

"Starscream." said the blue mech.

With a silent scream, Starscream dove for the nest. But, before he could hit the pillows, he felt servos catching him by his midsection. He looked over his shoulder to see the blue mech holding him in a death grip. Starscream weakly thrashed against the blue mech as the mech adjusted his grip on Starscream.

Starscream found himself pressed tightly against the mech's body with a tight grip around his cockpit. But, before Starscream could start thrashing again, the mech spoke once more.

"Soundwave: Sent to collect Starscream." He said.

Starscream froze for a moment and craned his neck to look at him.

 _Wait a minute... Soundwave?_ thought Starscream. _Why does that...?_

After taking in those features more, something clicked in his processor. A scowling grimace crossed his face.

_Great, Megatron's number one fan. Add this to my list of problems._

"Starscream: Appears to be alert and comprehensive but tried to escape." said Soundwave.

_Hey! Just because I didn't recognize you doesn't mean it’s my fault!_

Starscream furrowed his optic ridges as Soundwave began to lead him out of the room.

_Wait, why didn't I recognize you?_

Starscream looked over at Soundwave again and met with a cold glare.

_Looks like I won't be getting any answers from him._

Soundwave led the tottering Starscream out into the hall, taking him down the long and winding path. The hallway had tall ceilings, purple bulwarks with cybernetic lines poking out, a light purple metallic floor, and dark purple doors. Starscream took in the surroundings as if it were his first time in the Nemesis. Whenever they passed by an open door, Starscream would squirm and try to crane his neck to see what's inside.

A group of seekers with cone heads walked past them, all smiling and waving Starscream. Puzzlement crossed Starscream's face, his processor failing to recognize who they were. Out of improvised politeness, Starscream sheepishly smiled back and wave.

It satisfied the group of seekers with cone heads as they continued with smiles all around. Starscream looked towards Soundwave with a head tilt.

"Starscream: Should focus on walking." said Soundwave.

Starscream rolled his optics and silently grumbled.

They soon made it to a large, reinforced door, it towered over both Starscream and Soundwave. It slid open to reveal a room with countless scientific machines, vials of unidentified liquids, tables with sinks attached, a bookshelf with datapads, and large computers with data consoles. Starscream was in total awe at the sight, Soundwave let the colorful seeker waddle inside the room.

Starscream grabbed onto one of the tables to brace himself as he took in more of the room. He used the table to cruise around, grabbing anything that caught his optic and playing around with it.

Soundwave raised an optic ridge and tilting his head at the sight.

As Starscream picked up a vial with pink liquid and held it up to the light, Megatron walked into the room. He looks to this Third-in-Command then to his unusually bubbly Second-in-Command.

"It appears that Starscream has slipped into the Energon goodies." said Megatron with a chuckle. "Never have I seen him so excited."

"Starscream: Behaving much like a youngling." said Soundwave.

Starscream perked up at the remark, and then flatten his wings with a silent growl.

"Starscream: Showing proof." said Soundwave.

He pouted and looked away much like a sparkling, Megatron could not help but laughed at the sight.

"Even when you're voiceless, you find a way to speak your mind Starscream." said Megatron.

He went over to the colorful seeker and grabbed the vial from his servos. Inspecting the pink liquid vial with a hum.

"Soundwave, what are the contents of this liquid?" asked Megatron. "I have never seen it before."

 _I don't know what is in that thing, but I know I want it!_ thought Starscream.

Starscream tried to snatch the vial away from Megatron but met a black hand on his face. The hand's grip was loose enough to hurt him but strong enough to keep Starscream from escaping. Megatron held the vial up to the light as Starscream frantically tried to pry the digits off.

"Soundwave: Does not know the answer." said Soundwave. "The Lab: belongs to Starscream, so in theory he should know."

Starscream froze as Megatron released his face. Starscream took another good look around the lab, cruising around and poking at the stuff. Something in his processor clicked as he picked up a datapad from the shelf.

 _So, this is my lab?_ thought Starscream. _No wonder I felt super happy here!_

He put it back onto the shelf and Megatron shoved the vial into Starscream's hands.

"It appears you remember. Now then Starscream, what's in this vial?" asked Megatron.

 _Well, if you let me study it than shoving it into my hands!_ thought Starscream.

He looked upon the vial and noticed there were bubbles forming at the top.

_Wait, what?_

He gave it a little shake and saw more bubbles emerge.

_Bubbles? Doesn't seem to be anything I would make, although I do remember something to do with bubbles._

Megatron and Soundwave watched with intent as the vial stopped bubbling.

"Vial: Appears to react to violent movements." said Soundwave. "Stabilizes when left alone."

"So, it appears you've just made a human fizzy drink." said Megatron with a laugh. "And here I thought the ever so smart Starscream wouldn't stoop to such menial things."

Megatron let out another laugh as he twirled the vial, making it bubble with renewed vigor. Starscream watched the vial with interest and a growing feeling of panic.

_Wait a minute, I wouldn't make anything that just bubbles. Unless it was a bomb!_

Starscream tried to snatch the vial but Megatron held it above him. Starscream started to jump around him like an excitable dog. Megatron could barely keep a straight face at the sight, Soundwave had to look away in fear of bursting into laughter.

"Starscream, while I do appreciate your idiotic dancing, now it is not the time for that." said Megatron, holding the vial higher.

 _We will die if you keep shaking it!_ thought Starscream.

With a particular high jump that neither of them expected, Starscream snatched the vial and landed with a stumble. The vial was bubbling with absolute fury in his hand, Starscream let out a silent scream as he ran around the lab. Megatron and Soundwave watched as he frantically looked around for something to quell the pink bomb.

 _What do I do? How do stabilize this thing?_ thought Starscream. _Why did I make this thing?_

He started to grab random vials with different colored liquids and placed them on a nearby table. He started to pour the assortment of liquids into the pink vial. It continued to shake and shudder. Soundwave and Megatron went over to Starscream's side, watching the seeker calculate every pour.

Starscream poured the last drop and the pink vial violently bubbled. All three watch with anticipation as the bubbles threatened to escape the vial. Just as the bubbles reached the stopper, the bubbles soon slowed to a stop. They watched the bubbles slowly popped and the vial was calm once more.

Megatron gave the terrified seeker a rough pat on the backstrut.

"What a performance Starscream. You are still quick on your pedes after all this time." said Megatron.

Starscream was shaking as if he ran through the artic, staring at the pink vial.

 _I have no idea what I just did, but we are alive!_ thought Stascream. _And I am locking that thing away!_

As Starscream took the vials and placed them back where they belong, Soundwave took out a few datapads from his subspace and placed them on the table.

"Well, it appears that you are still capable of functioning under stress. So, I expect you to put the same effort you showed us today." said Megatron.

Megatron and Soundwave head towards the door but soon stopped just before it.

"Oh, and do something about that fizzy drink. We need weapons of war, not something that just bubbles." said Megatron.

They soon left the room, leaving a bewildered Starscream behind.

 _To save my sanity, I am not going to argue with that._ thought Starscream.

He grabbed one of the datapads and looked it over. It detailed a list of assignments and testing that had to be done, with a few snide comments here and there. One caught his optic, it was a small doodle of Megatron with the words, "Bucket Lord" underneath it. Next to the doodle was a response that read, "I will have your wings for that!".

With a silent chuckle, he read the first thing on the list. "Review the war plans and make adjustments if necessary - They are all in the database" it said in bright red text. He went to one of the computers and tapped on the console. A screen asking for a password popped up.

_At least I'm smart enough to put in a password, though what was it?_

He folds his arms as he wracked his processor for answers. Nothing came to mind as he stared at the screen. With a shrug, he clicked on the "Forgotten Password" option and was greeted with, "You know it handsome ;)".

_I don't know whether I should be flattered or angry with my past self._

He places his digits onto the keys and gazed upon the empty password tab. Automatically, he typed in a 20-character password and hit the "Enter" key. Once he saw his desktop, Starscream did a double take and yanked his hands away.

_What did I just type down?_

Starscream logged out and fished out a blank datapad and pen. He places his hand back onto the keys and waited for it to move. He waited and waited, but it would not budge. With a raised optic ridge, he sets down the pen and puts his other hand on the keys. The second he looks upon the screen, he types in the password again and logs in. Starscream removes his hands and flexes his digits.

_I'm either possessed by a ghostly entity or glitched, but I'm not going to question it now._

He found the war plans folder and clicked on it. Starscream watched as hundreds of files fly out and plaster the desktop, eventually drowning the once empty screen. The files did not have dates, many had gibberish file names or a random symbol, and some where text documents.

He pursed his lips and picked up the datapad with the checklist. He saw a bit of writing in purple in the corner of the page that read, "Hey Screamer! I wanted to help you while you were out cold, so I went ahead and did some of the things on your list! I hope I could be of some help!"

Starscream looked to the file cluttered screen and then back to the datapad.

_Primus give me patience, and some good high grade because I will need it!_


End file.
